


Нытик

by Zerosh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Мариус - гребанный нытик, и Монпарнасу не остается ничего иного, как просто с этим смириться.





	Нытик

Каждый раз, когда этот нытик прибегал к нему со своими любовными пиздостраданиями, Монпарнас, пожалуй, задавался одним-единственным вопросом: «Почему я?» Это было не удивительно хотя бы по той причине, что у Понмерси было достаточно друзей и приятелей без него — тех, кто не раз пускал к себе ночевать, слушал сопли и хвалебные оды его возлюбленной, что даже внимания на него не обращала. А уж видя назойливость и наивность Мариуса — тому даже дивиться не приходилось, такой фанатик — эдакий экспонат, которым ни одна уважающая (и даже не уважающая) себя мамзель не увлечется.  
  
Но парню не нужны были какие-то другие девушки — у него была только одна дама сердца, за которой он бегал как собачка, и это Монпарнаса смешило — причем, всегда. Он прекрасно понимал, что парнише надо бы просто мозги вправить, да чем-нибудь тяжелым или — как вариант — методом кардинальным. Вот только — как это сделать? Шишка на голове ума не привнесет, то очевидно, лишь остатки отнимет, а вот о жестком решении проблемы невольный «приятель» нытика размышлял уже некоторое время — в последний раз, когда по его настойчивой просьбе следил за Козеттой до самого ее дома. Это было не сложно — уж, в чем в чем, а в слежке и незаметности Монпарнасу равных не было — право, она даже не заметила его.  
  
Но слишком наивно было думать, что после того как Мариусу станет известен адрес девушки — что-то наладится, он перестанет ныть или хотя бы приходить к нему только тогда, когда совсем прижмет.  
  
И сегодняшний день — тому подтверждение. Снова с бутылкой дешевого пива, снова с нытьем о том, что попытка лично познакомиться успехом не увенчалась, что он банально не нашел смелости подойти, а она была так занята выбором одежды, что даже не заметила его — к слову, в который уже раз.  
  
— Может, тебе просто организовать гребанное случайное происшествие, а? — закатив глаза, Монпарнас откинулся на спинку дивана, открывая свою бутылку — слушать полностью трезвым этого соплежуя он уже просто не мог. — Типа, она идет, даже по сторонам не смотрит — чуть не сбей ее на машине, например. Пусть, скажем, упадет, а ты к ней такой выбежишь, извиняться будешь, в больницу отвезешь и…  
  
— У меня нет машины, и я не уверен, что это безопасно, — Понмерси нахмурился. — Может, вместе пойдем, исследуем ее путь от университета до дома и устроим, м… нападение? А я ее спасу!  
  
— Даже не думай, я не собираюсь из-за твоей несчастной любви попадать за решетку, от некоторых копов, знаешь ли, не так просто убежать! — закинув ногу на ногу, Монпарнас отпил из бутылки. — Так что, об этом можешь к черту забыть.  
  
Найти, что ответить у Мариуса не получилось, а потому за первой банкой отвратного пойла, на которое ему только хватало денег после того, как он сбежал от деда, последовала вторая, затем третья.  
  
Монпарнас же, глядя на приятеля-неудачника, жалости к нему явно не испытывал, да и помогать не хотел. Может, его стоило припугнуть? Пригрозить ножичком раз-другой, или еще что? Однако при всем нежелании слушать нытье — вычеркивать парня из своего круга общения тот не имел никакого желания, а подобные действия определенно привели бы только к такому, потому как Понмерси — хоть и отбитый, но все-таки тот еще трус. И идиот заодно.  
  
Поэтому тяжело выдыхающему Монпарнасу не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как промолчать, когда неслабо напившийся приятель — явно на пустой желудок ведь надрался — прикорнул на его плече.  
  
Черт с ним, — думалось невольно, — когда-нибудь да перегорит…


End file.
